En passant par Soho
by Neko Dream
Summary: [AU MorMor] Les frères Moran sont 2 businessmen dont la vie gravite essentiellement autour de la City de Londres et de leurs voyages d'affaire. Mais un jour, le chauffeur du plus jeune des 2 frères emprunte un raccourci qui traverse Soho. C'est là qu'il aperçoit un danseur adossé à l'entrée des artistes d'un club...
1. Chapter 1

"…Donc je pense qu'on devrait l'envoyer prendre en charge la filiale russe. Tu en penses quoi ?... Seb ?... Seb !... Youhou ! La Terre appelle Sebastian !"

L'interpelé leva les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui.

"Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?"

"…non…" répondit-il avec un peu trop de franchise en se redressant sur sa chaise.

"Et je peux savoir vers quel lointain rivage tes rêveries t'ont conduit ?"

L'autre homme posa ses coudes sur son luxueux bureau et planta son menton dans les paumes de ses mains. Il affichait un large sourire moqueur. Sebastian détourna le regard avec un léger sourire en coin. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas être attentif. Habituellement, aucun détail, aucune nuance ne lui échappait.

"Pas si lointain que ça en fait…"

"…Mais encore ?..."

"Juste… à Soho…"

"Oh ! Et cette sirène a un nom ?"

"Qui te dit qu'il y a quelqu'un ?"

"Seb, je suis ton frère…"

"…Demi-frère…"

"…ça fait des années qu'on bosse ensemble, je te connais mieux que personne alors garde tes airs cools, viriles et mystérieux pour ton bel inconnu et balance son nom !"

Sebastian rit doucement. En effet, Severin le connaissait mieux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

"J'ai pas son nom… seulement celui d'un club…"

"Un strip-teaseur ?"

"Probablement…"

"…Très bien !..." lança le plus âgé en se levant d'un bon et en empoignant son téléphone portable. "Va te changer, on va faire un tour… à Soho !"

"Quoi ?! Mais…"

"Y'a pas de « mais », je veux voir de mes yeux cet être étrange qui réussit à déconcentrer le fameux Sebastian Moran !... Allo, oui, préparez la voiture, devant l'entrée dans 30 min."

Il raccrocha et quitta la pièce d'un air joyeux et amusé, comme un enfant le matin de Noël découvrant un billet pour Disneyland. Sebastian, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou quoi penser, perturbé par les images de ce bel inconnu, et son frère qui se moquait de lui sans ménagement. L'aîné semblait trop amusé par cette situation, c'était en fait une occasion parfaite de quitter le quotidien harassant du business. Du fond de son dressing, Severin lança :

"Si tu ne lèves pas tes fesses de ce fauteuil, je partirai sans toi !"

Sebastian se leva en soupirant.

"…Arrête de soupirer ! Ça va te faire du bien de sortir de ce 27° étage !... Et vire-moi cette cravate, on ne va pas à un gala de charité !"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je mette ? J'ai pratiquement que ça dans mon dressing !..."

Severin déboula dans le bureau de leur luxueux loft à moitié vêtu et lança un jean noir et une paire de _DocMartens_ à son frère.

"Et mets ton perfecto noir !"

Sebastian soupira à nouveau mais s'exécuta. Son frère n'avait pas tout à fait tort : ça lui ferait probablement du bien de sortir. Il ne quittait que rarement cet immeuble de verre et d'acier qui contenant à la fois leur appartement et le QG de la multinationale dont ils étaient codirigeants. Cette semaine, il n'était sorti qu'une seule fois pour un repas d'affaire et en traversant la ville embouteillée par un raccourci des plus étranges que seul son chauffeur connaissait, il avait fallu que son regard se pose sur cet être tout droit sorti de ses fantasmes. Son image semblait rester imprimée dans son esprit : il était brun, pas très grand, portait un débardeur blanc et un jean déchiré sur un genou, adossé à l'entrée secondaire d'un club de Soho, discutant avec d'autres danseurs. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce tableau.

Une heure plus tard, les 2 frères entraient dans ce club et s'installaient à une table discrète, sur une banquette. Severin ébouriffa son frère et fit signe à la serveuse en petite tenue.

"Alors ? Elle est où cette sirène ?"

"Pas là pour le moment en tous cas… Il n'est peut-être pas là ce soir…"

"Ou alors il se change en coulisses pour la suite puisqu'on a raté l'intro…"

Severin s'amusait de cette situation, son frère réagissait comme un adolescent amoureux pour la première fois : il était à la fois impatient de le revoir et hésitait à fuir aussi loin que possible. Mais il ne le laisserait pas se lever de cette banquette même s'il prétendait avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Alors qu'il attendait que la serveuse trouve une minute pour venir prendre leur commande, le rideau se leva sur la scène principale et la musique commença.

_Ariving just in time._

_Who's dying to be mine?_

Derrière le rideau se trouvait un trône exagérément couvert de dorures et de strass. Une immense fourrure blanche y était posée et coulait amplement sur le parquet noir laqué de la scène. Installé sur ce décor dans une pause de pin-up, un jeune homme brun dans un mini short moulant et des cuissardes à lacets jouait avec une réplique de la couronne d'Angleterre et ondulait dans une chorégraphie sulfureuse.

_It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance_

_The way the music controls you and the touch of your hands_

Sebastian posa ses yeux sur ce danseur et, la bouche entrouverte, ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs minutes, respirant à peine. Severin n'eut aucun mal à deviner que la nymphe de son frère était ce petit brun au déhanché ravageur.

_To you i gravitate_

_Can't help but to delay_

_Keep moving if you dare_

_Surviving, almost there_

_That cool thats on your lips_

_I'll break it with my hips_

"Bonsoir messieurs, vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?"

Sebastian ignora totalement la serveuse, trop hypnotisé par le show. Son frère pouffa de rire et répondit à sa place.

"Bonsoir ma belle, 2 cocktails scandinaves et le nom du petit brun sur scène je vous prie."

"Je vous apporte ça tout de suite…" dit-elle en souriant et en griffonnant sur un sous-verre en carton avant de le tendre à Severin.

"Merci ma jolie !" lui répondit-il avec un large sourire et un clin d'œil.

_Enchanced now by my eyes_

_I've got you hypnotized_

Une fois le rideau baissé à nouveau, le plus jeune des frères Moran revint peu à peu dans le monde réel. Son frère l'observait avec un grand sourire et un regard moqueur tout en sirotant son cocktail.

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai rien dit", rit l'ainé.

Nul besoin d'explication, Severin avait tout compris de toute façon. Le cadet soupira et but une gorgée de son verre avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé ça.

"Arrête un peu de soupirer !"

Puis il fit glisser le sous-verre vers son frère. Sebastian le prit, perplexe, et le retourna. « _Jim_ ». Décidément, il pouvait compter sur son frère dans n'importe quelle situation. Un léger sourire fendit ses lèvres, tel un infime espoir de pouvoir un jour peut-être attirer quelques secondes l'attention de cette créature féérique avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la brume des rêves et des fantasmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Sebastian envoya des cadeaux à Jim chaque samedi avec une carte sur laquelle il écrivait quelques mots et qu'il signait lui-même. Les frères Moran prirent l'habitude de se rendre dans ce club tous les week end, et pas seulement pour que Sebastian rougisse à chaque coup de hanche de Jim. Severin avait lui aussi trouvé un diamant brut des plus intéressant sur cette scène, un petit être fragile avec une dégaine de punk un peu rebelle qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Ils avaient fini par devenir des clients réguliers, et c'est ainsi qu'un soir parmi tant d'autres, ils se retrouvèrent au bar à discuter avec le barman quand soudain le petit brun apparu en tenue de scène juste à côté d'eux.

"Nate, un Martini Bianco s'te plait !"

"T'es pas encore sur scène toi ?" demanda le brun aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval derrière son bar tout en préparant la commande du danseur.

"Ça va, j'ai encore quelques minutes, on a changé l'ordre de passage, je suis après les filles ce soir."

Sebastian avait bien évidemment remarqué l'apparition de Jim à moins d'un mètre de lui, à tel point qu'il s'était figé, la main crispée sur son verre, osant à peine le regarder à travers son reflet dans les miroirs tapissant le mur du bar. Severin s'amusait toujours de cette situation, malgré les soirées passées ici, Sebastian réagissait toujours comme si c'était la première fois. Il décida alors de faire un peu avancer les choses : il passa un bras sur les épaules de son frère et se tourna vers le petit brun.

"Bonsoir, on est des habitués, on est fan, enfin surtout lui. Je m'appelle Severin, et lui c'est Sebastian Moran."

"Oh, bonsoir ! Alors tous ces cadeaux, c'était vous ? Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment très gentil..."

"Euh… oui… je… de… de rien…" bredouilla Sebastian, osant à peine le regarder en face.

Le cadet des frères Moran faisait preuve d'une timidité touchante qui plut au danseur.

"Je dois y aller, ça va bientôt être à moi. Je suis content de vous avoir rencontrés."

"Nous aussi", répondit Severin. "A un de ces jours peut-être !"

Jim leur sourit et reparti en coulisse avec son verre. Severin observa son frère dévorer des yeux le moindre mouvement du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte des coulisses.

"Allez, viens, on va s'assoir", lança Severin en donnant une tape dans le dos du rêveur.

Le club était presque complet ce soir, leur table habituelle était prise, ils durent s'installer à une table au plus près de la scène.

"Euh… On ne peut pas aller ailleurs ?"

"Tu veux aller où ? Y'a pas d'autre table."

"Il va penser que je suis un autre de ces pervers maniaque et obsédé…"

"Mais non !..." tenta de le rassuré son ainé alors que le rideau commençait à se lever.

Come on baby listen there's some things you wanna know

Un veston noir et un pantalon moulant assorti, une chorégraphie plus provocatrice que d'habitude qui laissa Sebastian un peu plus perdu.

_Hey!_

_What do you want me to say?_

_Tell me, are you ready?_

Sebastian était toujours aussi hypnotisé par ses mouvements, et Severin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.

_Forty days and forty nights you worked up to seduce me_

Le cadet Moran, si implacable en affaire, qui n'hésitait pas à traiter, voire même à tenir tête, à des individus très peu recommandables, fondait littéralement à chaque coup de rein d'un danseur d'un petit club de Soho.

_So come on baby, come and love me like a kamikaze_

La chorégraphie se fit soudain plus sensuelle. Jim était à 4 pattes sur le parquet noir brillant comme un miroir et se mouvait tel un félin. De cette démarche, il commença à s'approcher du bord de la scène en roulant les épaules comme un chat. Il s'avança lentement vers Sebastian qui ne bougea pas de peur de briser ce moment magique, retenant même sa respiration. Jim tendit une main vers lui dans un mouvement sensuel jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

_Oh!_

_What do you want me to be?_

_Show me 'cause I wanna_

_Give you everything you want_

Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond et se mordit sensuellement la lèvre avant de rompre le contact d'un violent mouvement de recul, comme si la musique reprenait ses droits sur lui.

_I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale…_

Le rideau se baissa, laissant Sebastian encore quelques instants dans un état second. Alors que d'autres filles prenaient la suite sur scène, une élégante femme brune vint s'asseoir à leur table.

"Bonsoir messieurs. Le spectacle vous a plu ?"

"Oh, Melle Alder ! Eh bien, étant donné l'état dans lequel est mon frère, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est une franche réussite ! Bravo, je n'en demandais pas tant !" sourit l'aîné.

"Je vous avoue que moi non plus, mais Jim n'en fait qu'à sa tête de toute façon."

"Attendez", les interrompit Sebastian avant de se tourner vers son frère. "Tu as payé pour…"

"Oui Seb", éclata de rire l'autre blond. "J'ai payé pour cette table et pour qu'il te fasse une faveur pendant le show, mais ça a dépassé très largement ce que je pensais."

"S'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il en avait envie", ajouta la patronne du club.

"Espèce d'enfoiré ! Pourquoi ?"

La gérante sourit, Severin rit de plus belle et gratifia son frère d'une accolade.

"Pour voir ton visage se figer avec cette expression-là, idiot ! C'est tellement adorable de te voir perdre tout tes moyens devant lui."

"Et bien, pour ne rien vous cacher, intervint la jeune femme, Jim n'est pas insensible aux cadeaux que vous lui avait fait. D'habitude, il les mets de côté ou laisse les autres en profiter. Mais pas les vôtres, Mr. Moran… Sur ce, messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt dans notre club."

La jeune femme se leva et retourna à son business, elle semblait très appréciée et courtisée par certains clients. Sebastian n'en revenait pas que son propre frère ait ainsi joué avec lui et avec ce qu'il ressentait. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques instant comme 2 ados avant que le plus jeune ne replonge dans sa douce rêverie.


	3. Chapter 3

Un mois, un mois complet de travail harassant sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que s'occuper de tous les contrats qu'ils avaient signés. Certes, c'était excellent pour leur business, mais pas vraiment pour leur santé morale et physique. Au bout de la 4° semaine, le ras-le-bol gagna les 2 frères. Ils décidèrent de passer le week end à ne rien faire. Mais bien sûr, arrivé le samedi soir, à la tombée de la nuit, l'envie se fit trop forte pour les 2 hommes et ils décidèrent de finir la soirée au club.

Ils arrivèrent plus d'une heure après l'ouverture. Le barman les accueillit chaleureusement, surpris de cette longue et inhabituelle absence. Ils commandèrent un verre chacun et la gérante ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

"Eh bien, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, messieurs."

"De même, Melle Adler."

"Votre commande est prête Mr Moran, si vous voulez bien me suivre."

"Ta commande ?" interrogea Sebastian.

"Oui, je t'abandonne à ta contemplation un moment, ne fais pas de bêtise !" ironisa l'aîné avant d'emboiter le pas à la jeune femme qui le guida jusqu'à une salle privée.

Sebastian alla s'installer sur la banquette d'une table un peu en retrait, dans la pénombre. Bien sûr, le blond n'avait pas cessé ses envois de cadeaux à Jim même pendant ces longues semaines de travail. Il s'était d'ailleurs excusé de cette absence et de son manque de courage et de conversation. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais d'une certaine façon, il se sentait impressionné face à ce petit bout d'homme qui offrait chaque soir son corps aux regards du monde. Jim avait quelque chose de magnétique qui l'attirait irrésistiblement et qui coupait tous ses moyens. Mais le brun l'avait-il seulement remarqué ? Avait-il noté son absence ? N'était-il pas lassé de ces cadeaux ? Il devait avoir des dizaines de mécènes et de prétendants comme lui. Lui qui osait à peine le regarder en face et lui adresser la parole, comment pouvait-il l'avoir remarqué ? Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire et quoi pensé, le regard perdu dans le vague, son attention fut happée par la musique.

_Something lately drives me crazy  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle to get my attention  
Calling me brings aprehension_

Un rideau de perles noires s'ouvrit sur Jim vêtu uniquement d'un mini short et de bas noirs opaques montants jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Le brun sembla scanner la salle sans conviction, mais son regard trouva le blond et il eut comme un sursaut.

_Damn, if you didn't want me back  
Why'd you have to act like that?_

Jim ne s'interrompit pas dans sa chorégraphie mais adopta une attitude plus séductrice, plus prédatrice, qui ne laissa pas Sebastian indifférent. Il imaginait que le brun ne dansait que pour lui, qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans ce club, qu'il pouvait l'approcher, le frôler, le toucher… Mais tout ça ne se passait que dans ses fantasmes. Pourtant, Jim eut un geste étrange à la fin du show : il le désigna de la main, comme s'il voulait l'attraper à distance.

_I know you want me too  
I think you want me too  
Please say you want me too  
Because you're going to_

Puis le rideau de perles noires se referma sur lui, mettant fin à ces quelques minutes de magie. Tout à sa rêverie, Sebastian plongea dans son verre, calmant un peu les battements de son cœur qui s'emballaient à chaque fois que le brun entrait dans son champ de vision. Et pourtant, trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite que Jim avait quitté les coulisses et déambulait en tenue de scène dans la salle au milieu des clients. Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour de tous les riches mécènes présents, il tira une chaise et vint s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était à la table de Sebastian qui rougissait imperceptiblement. Et cette fois, son frère n'était pas là pour faire la conversation à sa place.

"Bonsoir Mr Moran."

"B-bonsoir… Jim…" hésita le blond.

"On ne vous a pas vu pendant longtemps…" repris le danseur après un court silence.

"Oui… Le travail… On a été très pris…"

"Oh, laissez-moi deviner… Vous travaillez dans la finance ?"

"Euh… non…"

"L'immobilier ?"

"Non plus…"

"L'informatique ? Les nouvelles technologies ? Une de ces entreprises qui se développe à la vitesse de la lumière grâce à Internet…"

"Toujours pas…"

Jim semblait s'amusait de ces banalités et ce petit jeu insouciant permettait de briser la glace.

"J'abandonne, dites-moi tout !..." lâcha le brun en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

"« Tout », ça je ne peux pas… On bosse dans l'armement…"

"Oh !" s'étonna le brun. "Eh bien, voilà qui est assez peu commun !"

Au fil de la conversation, Sebastian se détendait peu à peu.

"Merci encore pour tous les cadeaux, c'est vraiment gentil… Mais j'ai à peine eut le temps de goûter aux chocolats, les filles se sont littéralement jetées dessus !"

"Je vous en enverrai une autre boite, et une pour les filles pour qu'elles vous laissent y goûter cette fois", rit le blond.

"Vous êtes vraiment… attentionné… mais en vérité… c'est autre chose que j'aimerai goûter…"

La voix de Jim s'était faite plus lente, plus caressante, plus suave. D'un mouvement félin, il quitta sa chaise et avança à 4 pattes tel un chat sur la banquette où était assis Sebastian. Le blond s'était à nouveau figé et ne respirait presque plus. Se calant sur la musique sensuelle sur laquelle des filles se déshabillaient sur scène, Jim improvisa quelques mouvements, ondulant à seulement quelques centimètres du blond. Rapidement, il se retrouva à genoux au-dessus du cadet de la fratrie Moran, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses, le dos nu cambré à outrance se terminant par ce mini short noir. Jim arrêta son visage à quelques millimètres de celui du blond. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur ses lèvres. Jim fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de Sebastian et saisit délicatement ses poignets. Ce dernier se laissa faire comme une marionnette. Le brun lui fit poser les mains sur ses bas noirs et les remonta lentement le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses hanches. Il abandonna ses mains là et entoura ses bras autour du cou du plus grand avant de murmurer :

"Vous voyez l'homme à la chemise grise, à la table au fond ?... Il a proposé 100 000£ à la patronne pour que je lui fasse ça… Et j'ai dit non…"

Les lèvres de Jim frôlèrent celles de Sebastian qui se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas dans un de ses fantasmes. Au bout de quelques secondes de ce traitement, le brun posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Tous deux entrouvrirent la bouche et leurs langues se trouvèrent immédiatement. Le blond crut un instant que son cœur allait exploser. Une de ses mains agrippa un peu plus fermement les hanches de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis des mois, tandis que l'autre se glissait dans sa nuque et ses cheveux comme pour le supplier de ne pas rompre ce contact. Se cambrant un peu plus, Jim colla son bassin et son ventre dénudé contre le t-shirt de Moran. Le baiser devint sulfureux, enflammé. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, glissaient l'une sur l'autre. Jim se serrait un peu plus contre Sebastian et ondulait lentement contre son torse. Il ne pouvait pas nier que si le brun continuait comme ça, son jean allait bientôt être douloureusement trop étroit, et même s'il ne voulait pas trop y pensait, il sentait bien un gonflement à travers le mini short du danseur appuyer sur ses abdos.

Le blond pouvait presque sentir les regards de jalousie et d'envie braqués sur eux. C'est alors que des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

"IRENE ! Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! Il refuse les extras pour lesquels je paye une fortune et il accepte le premier blanc bec venu ?! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !" vociféra l'homme à la chemise grise.

"S'il ne vous résistait pas, il ne vous intéresserait pas tant…" rétorqua la gérante alors que les videurs emmenait l'homme en colère.

Sebastian sentit Jim sourire et s'amuser du tour qu'il avait joué. Une fois le calme revenu, la patronne du club s'approcha d'eux qui n'avaient pas bougé, rompant seulement le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, front contre front.

"Vraiment navrée de vous interrompre, Mr. Moran, mais pour les extras, il faut payer…"

"Et quel est le prix pour ce rêve ?" souffla Sebastian. "Préparez-moi la note, et ne vous en faites pas, je ne laisse jamais d'ardoise…"

Jim sourit à nouveau et offrir un autre baiser à ce client peu ordinaire alors que sa patronne tournait les talons en soupirant. Mais ce second baiser fut de courte durée car la réalité les rattrapa en la personne de Severin Moran qui déboula devant eux sans prévenir, son smartphone à la main.

"Seb ! Faut qu'on y aille ! Y'a les chinois qui… Oh... Ohoooooooo !..."

"Quoi ?!" rétorqua sèchement le cadet en lui lançant un regard noir encore embrumé de désir.

"J'ai rien dit !" rit l'aîné en levant les mains.

Jim déposa une dernière fois brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian et s'éclipsa sans un mot, mais pas sans un dernier regard chargé de promesses. Les 2 frères réglèrent ce qu'ils devraient et retournèrent à leur bureau, maudissant autant l'un que l'autre ce business de fou qui leur prends même leur temps libre, de jour comme de nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Après cet appel de la firme chinoise de leur multinationale qui l'avait dérangé au plus mauvais moment, Sebastian dut prendre presque immédiatement un avion pour Pékin pendant que son frère s'envolait pour New York. Adieu week end de repos et espoir de revoir Jim rapidement. Et comme ce genre de nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, une multitude de complications s'invitèrent. Quand la politique et les luttes de pouvoir s'immiscent dans le business, ce n'est jamais simple.

Severin rentra à Londres quelques jours avant son frère et en profita pour lui passer un coup de téléphone.

"Alors, comment ça se passe à Pékin ?"

"Non sans mal mais on est arrivés à un compromis… Tu es rentré quand ?"

"Hier en fin d'après-midi. Et toi, tu reviens bientôt ?"

"Je décolle demain matin, ras le bol de ce pays de fous…"

"Impec' ! Pile à temps, je vais prévenir nos invités."

"Quels invités ?... Oh non, pas le repas de signature de contrat avec les russes ! Pitié ! Je vais me taper 20h d'avion, je suis déjà assez crevé comme ça !"

"T'en fais pas, j'ai appelé un traiteur, on va faire ça tranquillement à la maison."

"Non, là, franchement, démerde-toi sans moi ! Dès que je rentre, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et je fais le mort !"

"Allez, un peu de courage ! Je t'envoie un petit cadeau pour te réconforter en attendant."

"Quel cadeau ?"

"Va voir tes mails !"

Aussitôt eurent-ils raccroché, Sebastian consulta ses mails sur son smartphone et découvrit une vidéo en pièce jointe avec pour seul commentaire « Nous informons notre personnel qu'il n'est pas autorisé à visiter des sites tels que YouPorn pendant ses heures de bureau, même à l'autre bout du monde ! ». Décidément, l'humour de son frère n'évoluait pas… Il ouvrit le fichier et ce qu'il vit le laissa relativement perplexe. Severin était allé au club sans lui hier soir, avait filmé le show de Jim et le lui avait envoyé. Malgré le mauvais cadrage de la vidéo et le culot de son frère, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était une gentille attention et que Jim était magnifique. Pendant la soirée, il se repassa la vidéo plusieurs fois, sentant la chaleur monter en lui. Il suivait du regard ses mains gantées qui parcouraient son corps incroyablement tentant dans des mouvements sensuels, il aurait tant voulu que ces mains soit les siennes. Depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, il ne pouvait plus le nier : il le voulait ardemment. Même s'il ne savait presque rien de lui, même si ce n'était qu'un danseur dans un club de strip-tease qui monnaie ses charmes et son corps, il l'aimait et le désirait.

Une trentaine d'heures plus tard, il était enfin de retour à Londres. Décalage horaire oblige, Sebastian était un peu déboussolé. Il était presque midi quand il largua sa valise dans le loft qu'il partageait avec son frère.

"Salut, je vais me coucher, à demain !"

"Salut, et non, pas à demain, on a du monde ce soir je te rappelle."

"Non merci, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir « l'honneur » de me démonter la tronche à la Vodka avec ces tarés…"

"Ils arrivent à 21h…"

"Ça sera sans moi !…" répondit le plus jeune en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

"Je viendrais te réveiller !" insistait Severin.

"Pas la peine, je serai mort !" cria presque Sebastian du fin fond de sa chambre avant de se déshabiller et de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Il dormit tout le reste de la journée, il faisait déjà nuit quand Severin vint tambouriner à sa porte.

"Seb, debout ! Ils vont arriver, fais-toi une tête présentable !"

L'interpelé ne bougea pas, se contentant de le maudire en silence. Il avait décidé de ne pas assister à ce repas et il n'irait pas, c'était aussi simple que ça. Quelques minutes après, il entendit des voix dans l'entrée de leur appartement et son frère revint à l'assaut.

"Seb, bouge-toi ! Ils sont là !"

"Hmmmmmm…" grogna le cadet sous ses draps

Bien sûr, son frère ne l'entendit pas, si bien qu'il insista quelques minutes plus tard, ouvrant la porte de la chambre, laissant pénétrer quelques rayons de lumière. Sebastian passa le drap par-dessus sa tête.

"Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je vais moi-même te sortir de ce lit !"

"Fiche-moi la paix, j'ai dit que j'viendrai pas…" grommela le cadet encore ensommeillé.

Il était sur le point de se rendormir paisiblement quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, il prit les devant.

"Tu fais chier Sev', laisse-moi dormir !…"

Personne ne répondit et il entendit la porte se refermer. Si son frère ne disait rien, c'est qu'il préparait forcément un coup tordu pour le sortir de son cocon douillet. Severin était du genre à lui arracher ses draps, à lui mettre un spot en pleine figure, une musique insupportable à fond dans les oreilles, ou à sauter sur le lit pour s'écraser lourdement sur lui. Au lieu de ça, il sentit un poids prendre appui sur son matelas. Si son aîné comptait lui faire tranquillement la morale, lui parler du protocole ou des bonnes manières, c'était peine perdue d'avance. Mais rien ne se passait jusqu'à ce que Sebastian sente ce poids se déplacer lentement sur le lit, passer au-dessus de lui et se poser délicatement sur ses abdos. Le cadet commença un peu à se débattre et se débarrassa du drap qu'il avait tiré par-dessus sa tête.

"Putain Sev', à quoi tu j-…"

"Bonsoir…"

Ce n'était pas Severin, mais Jim, posé sur lui comme un papillon, les genoux pliés et les chevilles croisées. Il lui souriait, l'observait avec un regard provocateur et brûlant, contraste parfait avec la surprise qui s'affichait largement sur le visage de Sebastian.

"Jim ?!... Mais… Les russes, les invités !..."

"Il n'y a pas d'invités…"

"Qu'est-ce que… euh…"

"Plus tard les questions…"

Le petit brun rampa un peu plus vers le blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser, au début tendre mais qui gagna rapidement en intensité. Sebastian sut alors qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il rompit brusquement le contact. Le blond saisit Jim par les épaules et inversa leurs positions, se dégageant du drap et le plaquant sans ménagement contre le matelas.

"Mon frère t'a payé pour ça ?" lâcha Sebastian avec une pointe d'agacement.

"Votre frère a payé pour me faire venir et pour une danse", souffla le danseur, "seulement pour une danse… Le reste est de ma propre initiative… J'ai peut-être mal interprété certaines choses…"

"Quoi ?!"

"Si ça ne vous plait pas, dites-le et je partirai."

"Non ! Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'allumes autant ? Pour l'argent ? Parce que c'est ton boulot ? Parce qu'on te l'a demandé ?..."

"Je ne suis pas dans ce lit parce qu'on me l'a demandé, et on ne m'a pas payé pour faire ça…"

Jim passa une main sur la joue de l'homme au-dessus de lui et caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Le blond crut le sentir trembler un bref instant. Puis sa main glissa sur le torse musclé du cadet de la famille Moran, redessinant lentement chaque muscle qu'elle frôlait.

"Je ne suis pas non plus payé pour faire ça…"

Le brun enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui.

"…Ni pour faire ça…"

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, quémandant un baiser avec l'appréhension d'être rejeté. Mais Sebastian n'avait pas l'intention de le repoussé et lui offrit un baiser passionné. Chacun jouait avec l'autre, se frôlant à peine, léchant ou suçotant une lèvre. La température montait déjà mais ils durent rompre le contact pour reprendre leur souffle. Jim observa un instant Sebastian : il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer noir. Le brun, quand à lui, était en tenue de scène, une de celles que le blond aimait le plus : des bas noirs jusqu'à mi-cuisses, un short gavroche gris et un débardeur assorti.

"C'est bien la première fois que je me retrouve face à un client moins habillé que moi !..."

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

"Si tu es là de ta propre volonté et sans contrepartie, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas un client… alors arrête de ne vouvoyer…"

"A tes ordres…" murmura Jim au creux de son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Les caresses se firent plus précises, plus sensuelles, plus brûlantes. Jim enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du blond pendant que celui-ci le débarrassait de son haut. Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau si blanche de Jim, la goûtant, la léchant, la suçotant parfois, remontant dans son cou jusqu'au rebord de sa mâchoire. Le plus petit avait enfouis ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, les agrippant parfois comme pour inciter Sebastian à continuer. Ce dernier se lova contre Jim, faisant se rencontrer leurs virilités déjà gonflées à travers le tissu. A ce contact, les 2 hommes ne purent retenir un soupire à l'unisson. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, plongeant l'un dans l'autre, alimentant un peu plus le brasier qui s'était déclaré au fond de leurs entrailles. Ils comprirent alors qu'il n'était plus l'heure des préliminaires et qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le blond se libéra de son boxer sous le regard appréciateur du brun, puis il saisit d'une seule main son short et son sous-vêtement, les faisant glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles et libérant ses jambes. Jim pris alors une pause à la fois ingénue et sensuelle, tout en écartant les cuisses, invitant Sebastian à poursuivre. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à fondre sur lui quand soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Comme par réflexe, Jim se redressa, recula contre le mur et serra les genoux.

"Seb ! T'aurais pas une- OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !"

Severin referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte alors que son frère empoignait rageusement un oreiller et l'envoya de toutes ses forces s'écraser contre la porte.

"Désolé !"

"SEVERIN ! SI TU OUVRES ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS CETTE FOUTUE PORTE, JE TE JURE QUE TU POURRAS FAIRE LA FUTE ENCHANTEE SANS TE FATIGUER LES CORDES VOCALES ET QU'ON AURA PLUS QU'A AJOUTER UN E A LA FIN DE TON PRENOM !"

Le plus jeune des frère Moran prit quelques instants pour calmer la colère qui l'avait envahi soudainement avant d'oser à nouveau croiser le regard de Jim. Le brun agrippa littéralement le visage de Sebastian à deux mains pour l'attirer vers lui et imposa un baiser torride. Cet incident n'avait en rien altéré son envie et sa peau brûlante le confirmait. Il plaqua le danseur contre le mur froid et, sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour le préparer à la suite. Au bout de quelques instants, le brun enroula ses bras autour du cou de son futur amant.

"Prends-moi… s'il te plait…" gémit-il.

Sebastian sembla hésiter un instant.

"Je m'en fous si ça fait mal… je te veux… Sebastian…"

En entendant celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis des mois murmurer son prénom de cette façon, il n'hésita plus. Il s'approcha encore, souleva Jim en glissant ses mains sous ses fesses et le plaqua un peu plus contre le mur avant de le pénétrer lentement, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois complètement en lui. Il attendit ainsi un instant et Jim commença à bouger de lui-même. Des va-et-vient au début lent et léger mais qui décuplaient le plaisir et très vite, ils en voulurent tous deux plus, beaucoup plus, plus vite, plus fort, plus profond… Jim griffait les épaules du blond qui ne protestait pas, il gémissait un peu plus à chaque coup de hanche de Sebastian.

"Haaaan… Oui !... Encore… Je… Seb !… je vais…"

Sebastian donna quelques coups de bassin plus puissants que les autres et ils se libérèrent tous deux dans un dernier gémissement de plaisir à l'unisson.

Reprenant leur souffle, le blond inversa leur position, s'adossant au mur et permettant à Jim, à cheval au-dessus de ses cuisses, de se reposer sur son torse. Il pensa alors que son frère était probablement dans la pièce voisine et avait donc tout entendu… Et justement, quand on parle du loup, l'aîné frappa à la porte quelques instants après que le calme soit revenu.

"Tiens donc, tu frappes avant d'entrer maintenant ?!" ironisa le plus jeune en tirant le drap autour des hanches de son amant, histoire de cacher le principal.

"Vraiment navré", répondit l'aîné en ouvrant délicatement la porte avec un sourire satisfait. "Tiens, je te rends tes clopes."

Sebastian attrapa le paquet que son frère lui lança.

"Et la beuverie avec les russes ?"

"Quels russes ? Ce contrat est signé depuis un bail, je l'ai expédié avant de partir à New York. Tu t'es persuadé de ça tout seul, comme un grand !"

"Un jour, j'aurai ta peau !"

"Ou moi la tienne… Et mettez de la musique pour couvrir vos bruits la prochaine fois !" rétorqua Severin en quittant la chambre.

Jim sourit tendrement à son nouvel amant avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres et de se blottir dans ses bras.


End file.
